


Scène (Orelsan&Gringe)

by Aeto



Category: Orelsan - Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeto/pseuds/Aeto
Summary: Gringe aime casser des gueules quand il a trop bu. Mais jamais il n'avait à ce point perdu le contrôle





	Scène (Orelsan&Gringe)

Un bruit de porte qui claque le tira d’un sommeil de plomb. Il ne savait pas trop s’il l’avait bien entendu : des lambeaux de rêves s’accrochaient aux limites de sa conscience. Encore à-demi endormi, il se retourna, la tête dans le canapé, avec la ferme intention de se rendormir. Il s’absorba dans le contact doux de la couverture, et l’odeur indéfinissable mais familière du canapé, se laissant rattraper par le sommeil. Des pas, puis une masse qui s’appuie contre le dossier du canapé. Une forte odeur d’alcool perça les multiples couches de sommeil dans lesquels il s’était enveloppé. Un rire alcoolisé lui parvint. Gringe…  
Il était trop léthargique pour s’énerver avec conviction. On saisit sa couverture et on la tira avec insistance. Un peu nauséeux, il se leva sur un coude en agitant un bras devant lui, espérant décourager l’importun. Il se retrouva brutalement par terre, heurtant la table basse. Il se roula en boule en gémissant, avant de se relever en s’appuyant sur la petite table. Il avait mal à la hanche. Et la douleur pulsant le réveilla tout à fait. Gringe le regardait, hilare, la couverture entre les mains. A l’odeur et au comportement, il n’avait pas pris que de l’alcool. Orel ne se sentait d’aucune patience. Un violent mal de crâne commençait à poindre derrière ses yeux. Un coup d’œil rageur lui appris qu’il était trois heures du matin. Trois heures et dix-sept minutes.

\- ‘Tain, Gringe, mais qu’est-ce que tu fout, l’interpella-t-il avec humeur. J’étais en train de dormir !Il est trois heures du matin !

Il continua comme ça en s’approchant de son ami, espérant à moitié l’assommer de platitudes. A vrai dire, il se sentait trop mal pour chercher quelque chose de plus intelligent à dire. Il avait un peu abusé la veille, lui aussi. La lumière de l’entrée était trop coupante, l’air trop pesant.

\- Oh, calme-toi, Orel, on dirait une meuf !

Gringe s’exprimait d’une voix pâteuse, incertaine. Il semblait s’amuser au plus haut point.

\- Nan mais sérieux, laisse-moi dormir !

Orel lui avait arraché la couverture des mains, et ne s’amusait pas du tout. Il regarda Gringe une dernière fois, avant de se recoucher. La vue de son colocataire stoppa net son mouvement. Gringe s’était assombri d’un coup. Orel pouvait presque sentir sa colère enfler de seconde en seconde. Définitivement, il n’avait pas pris que de l’alcool. Orel recula discrètement en direction de sa chambre. Mieux valait disparaître lorsque Gringe se mettait dans des états pareils. Gringe parût se rendre compte de son plan. Il avança brusquement vers Orel, et le saisit par le col de son t-shirt. Le vêtement se déformait bizarrement entre ses doigts. C’était comme quand on plongeait une cuillère dans du miel épais, ça faisait des plis qui s’étiraient.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas, comme ça ?

Le ton qu’il employa ramena brutalement Orel à la réalité, faisant bondir son cœur. Gringe le plaqua contre le chambranle de la porte. Ses yeux brûlaient de fureur sous son bonnet un peu penché. Malgré son cœur qui tonnait contre ses côtes, Orel ne pût s’empêcher de sourire à ce détail. Mauvaise idée.

\- Tu te fout de ma gueule, c’est ça ? Gringe avait hurlé, sa colère vibrait autour de lui, l’enveloppant d’une brume opaque de haine.

Orel avait vraiment peur, cette fois. Il n’était pas rare que Gringe aille casser des gueules après avoir trop bu, mais c’était le première fois qu’il s’en prenait à lui. D’habitude, il parvenait plutôt à le calmer, mais rien de ce qu’il trouvait à dire ne semblait l’affecter cette fois-ci. Au contraire. Il réfléchissait aussi vite que son mal de crâne et un Gringe qui s’obstinait à lui enfoncer un ressaut du mur entre les côtes le lui permettait.

\- Tu vas voir si tu te fous de ma gueule, susurra Gringe d’une voix dangereusement basse.

Il lui décocha un coup de poing qui le jeta à terre. Un coup de pied bien senti chassa l’air de ses poumons. Il se roula en boule en haletant, tentant de retrouver son souffle et d’endiguer les vagues de souffrance qui menaçait de le submerger. Il s’entendait gémir, mais d’une voix lointaine qui ne lui appartenait pas. Trop. Gringe s’acharnait sur lui, appliquant tout ce qu’il avait appris en bagarres de bar pour le faire souffrir. C’était ce qu’il cherchait, c’était ce qu’il répétait à chaque coup qui heurtait son corps avec un son mat. Trop. Il relâchait sur lui sa haine la plus pure, toute la violence dont était pétri son caractère. Il ne parvenait pas à penser, pas à se défendre, pas à l’arrêter. Il avait vaguement conscience qu’une partie de lui suppliait Gringe d’arrêter, d’arrêter de lui faire mal ! Mais ça ne faisait qu’exciter sa soif de violence. Trop. Sa personnalité s’effilochait devant tant d’informations. Douleur, peur, fureur, douleur, faiblesse, dégoût, douleur. Il avait en temps normal beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur le présent, son esprit était sans cesse accaparé par toutes les informations qui lui parvenait. Tissu du canapé, air chaud, bière tiède, lumière aqueuse, obscurité fangeuse, il lui semblait vivre dans un monde plus riche en sensations que ce qu’il pouvait supporter. Seule le rap le soulageait. L’écriture lui permettait de se rassembler alors qu’il se diluait dans l’air ambiant, lui permettait de discerner où il commençait et où il finissait, quelles étaient les limites de son corps et de son esprit. Toutes ces limites avaient explosé devant les vagues de souffrances qui se succédaient. Il ne savait plus où il était, qui il était. Avait-il déjà été quelqu’un un jour ? Il ne savait plus, il ne savait plus rien, il voulait juste que ça s’arrête. Que quoi s’arrête ? N’avait-il pas toujours été ainsi ?

Doucement, tout doucement, il lui sembla qu’il retrouvait son corps. Il parvint à rassembler un lambeau de conscience. Aurélien. Il s’appelait Aurélien. Il se raccrocha à cette idée de toutes ses forces, luttant pour ne pas se faire emporter par la douleur qui irradiait de tout son corps. Il avait un corps. Un corps qui avait mal, mais un corps tout de même. Il pris petit à petit conscience qu’il était recroquevillé dans un coin du salon. Seul. Il avait arrêté. Qui… Gringe. Deuxième lambeau, qu’il mit précieusement de côté. Gringe avait arrêté. Arrêté quoi ? Il se mit à trembler en raccrochant les morceaux épars de ses souvenirs. Il se roula en boule un peu plus fort, méprisant les épines que cela lui plantait dans le côté. Des sanglots sans larmes le secouaient, lui arrachant un peu plus de ses forces à chaque fois. Il finit par sombrer quelque part entre l’inconscience, le déni et le sommeil, au milieu d’un salon dévasté.

 

Gringe se réveilla dans son lit, emprisonné dans ses draps. Il avait dû beaucoup bouger cette nuit. Il avait mal au crâne, et mal aux mains. Il les tint un moment devant ses yeux, attendant de retrouver une vue normale. Des éraflures couvraient ses jointures. Appuyant ses paumes contre ses yeux, il tenta de se rappeler comment il les avaient obtenues. En vain. Son plus récent souvenir datait de la veille, aux environ de vingt-deux heures, lorsqu’il avait rejoint leur bande de potes. Orel était pas avec lui. S’il avait été là, il l’aurait empêcher de se défouler sur le premier connard qui lui tomberait sous la main. Il se leva avec un grognement de souffrance. Il avait besoin d’un café. Et d’une cigarette. Un café d’abord. Il se leva en tanguant comme s’il était encore bourré. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait pris la veille ? Il n’en avait aucun souvenir. Il entra dans le salon. Un salon dévasté. Le canapé était renversé, beaucoup d’objets cassés jonchaient le sol. La présence potentielle d’un cambrioleur le dégrisa instantanément. Mais qui irait cambrioler un appart’ pareil ? La vue qui s’offrit à lui coupa court à toute pensée, et à toute prudence. Orel gisait dans un coin du salon, roulé en boule. Un rai de soleil soulignait outrageusement les bleus monstrueux qu’il portait au visage. Il paraissait endormi, ou inconscient. Gringe s’approcha en l’appelant doucement.

\- Orel, Orel répond-moi, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Il s’agenouilla à un pas de son meilleur ami, et passa un bras sous ses épaules. Sa tête roula sur son avant-bras, dévoilant des traînées de sang qui empoissaient sa tempe droite. On l’avait tabassé. Gringe sentit la fureur, sa fureur si familière, enfler en lui. Il serra les mâchoires. Une haine froide roulait dans ses veines. Ils allaient payer. Il allait les retrouver et il allaient les faire payer. Personne ne touchait à son meilleur ami sans s’en sortir indemne. Il alla chercher la trousse de secours, et entrepris de soigner Orel. Il savait combien il avait horreur des hôpitaux, et à quel point il ne supportait pas la douleur ni la violence. Ils allaient payer. Gringe réfléchissait à tout ce qu’il leur ferait tout en soignant Orel. Ses agresseurs s’y connaissaient. Il n’avait rien de cassé, rien d’irréparable. Le seul but avait été de le faire souffrir. A l’état des mains d’Orel, Gringe pouvait dire qu’il n’avait même pas pu se défendre. Un mouvement frénétique le ramena dans le présent. Orel avait repris conscience et luttait pour s’éloigner de lui.

\- Doucement, Orel, c’est moi, c’est Gringe. Bon sang, je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé. J’ai honte, je dormais juste à côté. Bouge pas, je suis en train de te soigner. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Il parlait d’une voix qu’il voulait apaisante. Orel n’avait pas assez de force pour se dégager. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Son inquiétude monta d’un cran quand son ami se mit à trembler dans ses bras.

\- Arrête, arrête, je t’en supplie…

Il pleurait maintenant, sans doute perdu dans les souvenirs traumatiques de ce qu’il avait subi.

\- Je les ferai payer. Je te l’promet, Orel, j’vais les retrouver et les faire payer. Raconte-moi, qui t’a fait ça ? Qui sont les fils de pute qui t’ont fait ça ?

Une seule personne n’aurait pas pu lui faire tout ça. Ils devaient forcément être plusieurs.

\- L-Lâche-moi, hoqueta Orel, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Il fixait un point imaginaire au sol.

Gringe l’adossa doucement au mur, et s’assit en face de lui, prêt à le rattraper s’il perdait l’équilibre. Son ami était bouleversé, et semblait avoir du mal à former une pensée cohérente. Il sentit ses poings se serrer. Ils allaient payer. Orel eut un mouvement de recul devant la colère qui s’emparait de lui. Gringe fit un effort pour décontracter ses muscles. Il ne voulait pas l’effrayer pour rien, il lui fallait réserver sa haine pour le moment où il aurait ses agresseurs sous la main. Il savait qu’Orel fuyait toujours les conflits. Il ne voulait pas qu’il ait peur de lui à cause d’un mouvement trop brusque alors qu’il était si vulnérable. 

 

Orel persistait à fixer le sol. Il était incapable de croiser son regard. Son comportement était irrationnel, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le soignait maintenant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il disait. Cela tranchait trop durement avec ce qu’il lui avait fait il y a quelques heures -ou une éternité ?- de là. Il se remit à trembler imperceptiblement. Il ne supportait pas de le savoir si près, et tout ce qu’il voyait de Gringe était ses poings qui se serraient par intermittence. Peut-être que s’il ne bougeait pas, il finirait par se lasser et par le laisser tranquille. Il se sentait comme un oiseau blessé devant un chat patient. Il sursauta violemment en sentant la main de Gringe se poser sur son épaule meurtrie. Il ne l’avait pas vu bouger. Fort de ce contact, Gringe se rapprocha un peu plus. Il lui répétait sans cesse la même chose. Il voulait savoir ce qu’il s’était passé. Il voulait qu’il décrive ce qu’il lui avait fait. Il voulait qu’il admette que c’était lui qui lui avait fait tout ça. Un nouveau genre de souffrance le percuta. Non. Il ne dirait rien. Il ne lui ferait pas cette faveur. Il ne céderait pas. Pas cette fois. La main se resserra sur son épaule, lançant des piques chauds et froids dans tout son bras. Il ne dirait rien. Il ne dirait rien. Il-

\- C’est toi qui m’a fait ça, Gringe.

Sa voix s’échappa dans l’air immobile, se tordant entre eux comme un serpent blessé. Gringe s’était figé. Sa main paraissait s’être muée en chape d’acier. Il lui sembla qu’il ajouta quelque chose, mais rien n’était moins sûr. Il avait cédé. Il avait encore cédé.

 

 

Son cœur sombra dans sa poitrine. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il devait délirer, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, c’était impossible.

\- Arrêtes, je t’en supplie, arrêtes.

La voix brisée d’Orel était réduite à un souffle. Il avait posé une main tremblante sur la sienne qui enserrait toujours son épaule. Il le retira précipitamment. Il ne s’était pas aperçu qu’il le serrait si fort. L’horreur se disputait en lui au dégoût de lui-même. Il s’était défoncé jusqu’à tabasser son meilleur ami. Il était un monstre. Orel tentait vainement de se tapir contre le mur. Pour lui échapper. Il était terrorisé, et refusait de croiser son regard. Il s’éloigna, regardant avec horreur Orel se tendre comme s’il allait le frapper. Il se réfugia sur le balcon, et enchaîna trois cigarettes avant de calmer un tout petit peu ses esprits. Il fallait qu’il répare ce qu’il avait fait. Il ne supportait pas l’idée qu’il avait frappé Orel jusqu’à le laisser inconscient dans leur propre salon, mais il ne pouvait purement pas envisager le fait qu’Orel ait peur de lui, qu’il ne supporte plus sa présence, que ce qu’il lui avait fait se dresse à tout jamais entre eux et détruise leur amitié. L’égoïsme de cette pensée le frappa de plein fouet. Il se sentait piégé. Il était une merde, moins qu’une merde, une putain de bête sauvage !

 

Orel entendait Gringe rugir des insultes sur le balcon, tournant en rond comme un fauve ne cage, enchaînant clope sur clope. Encore une chose qu’il ne comprenait pas. Il lui avait donné ce qu’il voulait. Il lui avait dit. Et Gringe était parti. Il avait eu l’air sous le choc. Et depuis, il passait sa rage sur le balcon. C’était incompréhensible. La douleur allait et venait au gré de ses efforts pour se relever. Il finit par être debout, s’appuyant de tout son poids sur le mur. Le papier peint était râpeux sous ses doigts. Il atteint une chaise de la cuisine par miracle, grimaçant au contact du bois trop dur. Une pile disparate de brouillon et trois bout de crayon à papier étaient étalé devant lui, vestige de sa dernière poussée de créativité. Il en prit un entre ses doigts tremblant. Il ne connaissait que peu de moyen pour remettre ses idées au clair. L’écriture était l’un des plus efficace. Il ne sût combien de temps il resta assis là, noircissant des pages et des pages. Il était presque bien, un peu en transe. Il parvenait à oublier son corps qui le faisait souffrir et Gringe qui se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de lui. Il lâcha son crayon et se leva à demi, renversant sa chaise. Toute ses blessures paraissaient décidées à le faire souffrir en même temps. Gringe croisa son regard. On l’eût dit à l’agonie. Il baissa la tête, appuyant son front sur ses poings.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien, Orel, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Il pouvait sentir toute la haine qu’il se vouait dans ces quelques mots. J’ai aucun souvenir entre la veille quand j’ai rejoint les autres, et ce matin quand je me suis réveillé dans ma chambre. Rien. Je sais pas ce que j’ai pris, je…

Sa voix mourût. Il était incapable de continuer. Les mots de Gringe se heurtaient contre les parois de son crânes. Il les retourna dans tout les sens, cherchant un sens caché, un sous-entendu pour le blesser. Oh, comme il voudrait le croire ! Il aurait juste été là au mauvais moment. Il n’y parvenait pas. Il lui semblait sentir à nouveau les poings de Gringe s’abattre sur lui alors qu’il était à terre. Alors il ne dit rien, restant debout jusqu’à ce que l’épuisement ait raison de lui. Il se rassit, à bout de force.


End file.
